Pouring Rain
by shootingforthestars
Summary: I'm not so good with summaries, so I'll leave you with: TxG oneshot rating just for language


Pouring Rain

Gabriella Montez walked into her house feeling a little melancholy. She once again got into a fight with her boyfriend of one year, Troy Bolton. Him and his stupid basketball. She closed the door softly dropping her bag on the floor.

She walked up the stairs to her room, opening the door she sighed. Closing her eyes she thought about him. She thought of his eyes the most, those gorgeous blue eyes that first captivated her. Today she saw the darkest shade of blue in his eyes, and it scared her to death.

When she opened her eyes she saw that it was raining. Slipping out of her school clothes, she pulled on some sweats and one of his sweaters over her white wife beater. It smelled exactly like him.

Rubbing a hand over her face she sat on her bed and took out a book, _Anna and the Duke_. She read quietly for an hour when she thought back to him and the fight. Closing her eyes again this time hearing the shouts directed at her.

_Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me! I don't give a damn about what you think! So leave me the fuck alone! _

She felt tears come down her face. Wiping them away quickly, she stood up leaving no traces of tears what so ever. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find a note that her mother would be out of town for a couple of days. _Great,_ she thought.

Troy Bolton walked into his house slamming the door behind him. He dropped his bag onto the floor with a loud thud. He went outside to shoot some hoops, but found that he only kept missing. Groaning in frustration he threw the ball to the fence with great force. He rubbed a hand to his face and thought off her, the stupid girl he called a girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Her sorrowful eyes when he had yelled at her sent a small shiver down his spine.

_All I wanted to do was to help and all you do is cuss me out! Some boyfriend you are! So if you don't give a fuck about what I think then we're threw!_

He opened his eyes and felt a small drop of water hit his cheek, it was raining. Going back inside the house to get a drink of water, and out of the rain, he thought of her and her stupid expressive eyes. The sadness he saw in them was unbearable. All she wanted to do was help, so why did he push her away?

Groaning, he went up to his room and looked at the mess. He plopped down onto his bed and suddenly smelt her perfume on his pillow. He closed his eye again and smiled at the thought of her.

God how much he wanted to hold her right now. It killed him to know that she was probably furious with him. He rubbed his eyes, listening to the soft pounding of rain hitting his window. He turned his head to see the picture of him and her on his bedside table; they looked so happy back then.

Gabriella looked at the rain outside she wondered what Troy was doing right now. Her cold feet walked to the couch and she sat just listening to the rain. The sounds echoed threw the empty house.

Letting her hair down from the loose ponytail she had it in earlier, she brushed her fingers threw it and thought of how Troy would brush it with his fingers. The simple thought of his touch made her want to smile. But she missed him, she missed the old him. The one she used to love and loved her back. The one that would act like a complete goof in front of her and not be embarrassed. She missed her Troy.

Troy started looking for something, but appeared fruitless. He checked his jacket pocket, but was met by a cold metal. Curios, he took out the item,_ shit_, he thought. Fingering the cold T shaped necklace, he thought of her again. When had she given it to him? Then he saw that the lock had been broken and he thought back to the fight.

_We're threw! She took hold of the necklace and yanked it off her neck. And you can take this piece of shit with you!_

Running a hand threw his dark brown locks he sighed. _Gabriella_, that's all he could think about. The way they could just act like complete goofs and not feel awkward. The way her hair felt in between his fingers. He missed her and he made up his mind that she is much too precious thing to loose. He was going to win her back no matter what.

After fixing the lock on the necklace, he grabbed a jacket and left the house. _Shit,_ he thought again he forgot that it had still been raining. Not even contemplating on whether to get an umbrella, he ran straight to her house, making sure the necklace was sill in his pocket. Blinking the raindrops from his eyes, and he shaking his hair to get it out if his face.

Gabriella looked out to the pouring rain and felt for the necklace that usually hung around her neck. _Where is it?_ She thought, _I need that necklace! _Searching her whole house, her backpack, and anything that could possibly have it. Then she thought back.

_We're threw! She took hold of the necklace and yanked it off her neck. And you can take this piece of shit with you!_

She panicked, _I called it a piece of shit! Shit! _So it was with Troy or so she hoped. Slipping on her brown Converse shoes, she grabbed her keys, phone, and ran out of her house, _I need to talk to Troy._

"Whoa!" They both said at the same time.

"Troy!"

"Gabriella!"

"Troy, uhmm… what the hell do you want?" Gabriella said trying to sound annoyed and careless.

Troy saw right through that little attitude, "well I could ask you the same question. What the hell are you doing out in the cold rain?"

"That's not the same question!"

"It's the same concept!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Troy! Seriously, what the hell do you want?"

The smirk that had formed on his lips immediately faltered at the tone of her voice. "I wanted to give you something."

Scrunching her eyebrows Gabriella said, "I… uhmm…okay? Oh, wait! Before you do I need to ask you something, what are you doing?"

"Ella, I'm so sorry about the way I've been treating you these past couple of weeks, I've just been too busy and when you wanted to help all I did was push you away and I'm sorry."

"Troy," she started but he cut her off by pressing her lips to his own and placing the necklace into her palm. He broke the kiss, startling Gabriella. "Just think about it please. I might go crazy without having you near me." And with that he left.

Gabriella opened her eyes as soon as he started to walk away. Opening her palm where the necklace was placed, she fingered the 'T' with the ruby on it. Looking forward, she made her answer with very little thinking.

Quickly clasping the necklace on her neck, she ran towards him calling out his name, "Troy, wait!"

Troy turned around and caught Gabriella just in time. She said, "I didn't need to think about it," right before she slammed her lips onto his. They broke the kiss, she said, "I love you, Wildcat." Smiling and nuzzling her nose, he replied, "I love you, Ella Bear." Capturing her lips in another fiery kiss. Both of them forgetting about the pouring rain.


End file.
